


The Siren and the Insomniac- The Immortal Offer

by starrynightfantasies



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raidne is distraught when Loki leaves her alone just days before their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was finally falling into place; Loki had agreed to allow the Avengers to attend their wedding, even though he detested most of them. Doctor Banner would perform the ceremony, since neither of them ever wanted to lay eyes on Odin again, and Bruce had been able to obtain a license online without too much trouble. And although Loki and his brutish brother had their differences, Thor was going to be there as Loki's best man. Raidne had asked Steve to escort her down the aisle, simply because he seemed the best person for the job.

They were to be married on the pier at the beach in just two days' time, but Loki was not there. He had left her alone over a week ago, and she feared he may not return.

Raidne had replayed their final conversation in her mind over and over again, but she couldn't imagine where he would have gone.

 

 _Darling, I must go away for a few days, but I promise I will be back as soon as I can._  

_What? Where are you going?_

_I--I can't explain now, my love. Just know that I will when I return. I love you, Raidne._

 

 Loki had then kissed her roughly and vanished with nothing but the clothes on his back. She couldn't help wondering if he had found something else out there he couldn't resist. After all, he was free now. He could do as he wished. 

 

 

Loki could hardly believe how long his mission was taking. He knew his princess was probably worried sick about him. He just hoped she hadn't given up on his returning home. He had known all along that Raidne was mortal, but last week's incident had left him feeling more vulnerable than he ever had in his long life. He suddenly  _had_ to find a way to make her as he was: practically immortal. 

Every time he thought about her little accident, his heart stuck in his throat, and he was transported back in time...

 

_Loki, do you even have swim trunks?_

_Ehehehe...Can I just go naked?_

_Well, I would love it, but I'm sure the other beach-goers would--_

...and just like that, Raidne had tripped, falling down the stairs. Loki tried to catch her, but he wasn't fast enough. Before he could reach his arms out, she was nothing but a tiny motionless ball of arms and legs at the bottom of the staircase. Loki flew down to her, afraid she had hit her head, broken her neck; something that could not be healed quickly enough. 

 _Raidne! Gods, please, Raidne! Please be okay!_ He laid a hand on her tiny back, gently, softly, in an attempt to feel her breath. 

_Loki...?_

_Are you hurt, my love? Tell me!_

_I...I think I'm alright... I just need some help._

As it turned out, Raidne had just few minor injuries; including a sprained ankle, a pulled muscle in her shoulder, and a prominent knot on her head. Loki had been able to heal her without a problem, but he couldn't stop thinking about that moment.  _What if it had been worse? I always thought I could protect her from everything...and I couldn't even protect her from falling down the stairs in our own home. Gods, what if she had been carrying our child?_

That was the reason for his impromptu exploration of the realms; he was in search of a goddess. Not for himself, but for Raidne. He had heard tale that there was a goddess with the ability to give immortality somewhere amongst the realms, and he was going to find her if it was the last thing he ever did. 

 

It was the day before the wedding, and Loki was still missing, but the Avengers had already arrived in the quinjet along with Thor and Pepper. Raidne had hoped and prayed Loki would return before they arrived so she wouldn't have to explain his absence. However, as soon as they entered the house, everyone knew something was wrong. 

"Lady Raidne, where is Loki? Where has he gone?" Thor looked more agitated than worried, which made Raidne upset. Even Thor must believe Loki had left her. 

"He...well, he said he had to go somewhere, but he wouldn't say where. He promised he would return." She heard her own voice crack; heard the desperate tone seeping through her brave faćade. 

Bruce looked utterly stricken at her words and walked over to place his arm around her shoulders. 

"It'll be alright, Raidne. He'll be back. He's probably gone off to some faraway land to find the perfect wedding present. And if he's not, I'll track him down and unleash...the other guy...and you can move back in with us." 

 At the thought of moving back to the tower without her beloved prince, Raidne broke down. Sobs wracked her body, and Bruce looked around at the others, petrified. He was at a loss for what to do next. Thankfully, Thor moved to take her into the other room, away from the others. He sat her down at the window seat in the dining room, wrapping his big arms around her. 

"Raidne, can you think of anything he said that might indicate his whereabouts? I worry he might be in danger. Do not think for one moment that my brother would leave you. I have never seen him care so deeply for anyone. Not even himself."

Raidne suddenly remembered a conversation between Loki and herself from several months prior, and her blood ran cold...

 

_I love you so much, Loki. I have never felt this content in my life. Here we are, in our own home, getting married, hopefully starting a family soon...isn't it wonderful? Did you ever think this would happen to you?_

Loki's face froze for just a moment, and Raidne couldn't read his expression. 

_Your love means the world to me, darling...and I love you as well. I have to tell you this, though, and I don't want you to take it the wrong way...I am a little scared._

_Scared? Of what? Marrying me? Children?_

Raidne felt herself begin to tear up, but she stopped herself; waiting for his answer before she jumped to any conclusions.

_Please, darling. Put yourself in my shoes. I've never known contentment. I have always searched for something that I've not found...until now. And I am afraid, but not of you, and not of marriage or children. I am afraid of myself. Of what I am capable of. What if I can't handle the domestication? What if I am a terrible husband and father? What if I slip back into darkness and leave you and our children alone? Don't look like that. I know better than anyone that it is absolutely possible. I know, deep down, that I am not good enough for you, but I'm too selfish to let you go. In essence, I'm afraid I will hurt you in the end._

 

"What is it, Raidne? Your face...you've grown so pale," Thor reached up to touch her brow, and she flinched. 

"It's nothing. Just a headache..." 

_He left. He really left. I guess I was wrong...he really was just as callous as he said he was._

 

When Loki finally located the goddess, he had travelled through six of the nine realms only to find that she was guarded by a dragon. A  _dragon_ , for Odin's sake. He managed to sneak past the dragon by summoning a clone to fight in his stead; then he went straight to the goddess in question. She was a tall, curvy woman who spoke with a strange accent Loki couldn't quite place, and she didn't want to help him at all. 

"I know why you are here, Loki of Asgard and Jotunheim, and I cannot help you. You are unworthy of my gifts. I do not understand why you seek them anyway. You have a long enough existence as it is." 

Loki wanted to lash out at the goddess, but he reined himself in. He couldn't let himself get worked up and mess this up after everything he had been through to find her. 

"I know I am not worthy of your gifts, but my Raidne is, and I came here to ask for your help for her. You see, we are to be married tomorrow, and I have traveled all over the realms in search of you." 

The goddess surveyed Loki carefully, but still denied his request.

"Why should I help you? I know who you are. I know what you have done. Why should I give you this gift so that you may keep the love of your life forever? Would it not be better for you to learn the value of life?"

Loki could sense he would not win her over with his words. She was not like the others; she would not fall for his smooth talk alone. He would have to humble himself before her, and even that might not work. But as much as it pained him to do so, he did it; he knelt in front of her, allowing the pent-up tears of the past few days to fall freely down his cheeks. 

"Please, please help me. My princess...she has changed me. Every day she changes me a little more. I can't survive this long life without her. I fear that if I ever lost her, I would slip further into the darkness. If you help me, you may just save a few more lives...from me. Please. I'll do anything. What do you ask of me?" Loki sat with his head bowed; his hands clasped nervously in his lap. 

"I never thought I would see this day! The God of Mischief and Lies, kneeling before another, begging for a mortal life. If my memory serves me correctly, you were the one who led me away from Asgard; away from the Aesir people simply to serve your own selfish needs. And now, here you sit...head bowed...dare I say, in subjugation." 

Loki waited. He didn't dare raise his head or speak again for fear she would deny him. He could feel her circling him, but still he waited, motionless, for her verdict. 

"Okay. I shall give you what you desire. On one condition. You must bring her to meet me. I  _must_ meet this mortal princess who has managed to thaw the cold black heart that beats within your chest." She handed him the object of his desire, and offered him a hand, which he took without question. 

"Thank you. I promise, I shall bring her to meet you as soon as I can make the proper preparations."

"Yes, and as soon as you can find another way around my dragon..." Loki looked chagrined, then simply bowed and teleported back to Midgard at last. 

 

Raidne had fallen asleep clutching Loki's pillow after she had spoken with Thor. She told him she felt ill, but she really just wanted to get away from everyone so she could cry in peace. She didn't need anyone's pity, and she knew that was exactly what she had. She knew they were all downstairs at this very moment discussing how she should never have gotten involved with Loki in the first place. 

_They just don't understand how much I love him..._

"Raidne!" She heard Thor's booming voice at the bottom of the stairs, and she rolled over, pretending to sleep. She just couldn't face another talk with him. 

"Brother, you may just have to go wake her. She was pretty distraught. Where  _were_ you? You don't just leave your lady alone the week before your wedding." 

Raidne sat up in the bed.  _Did he just say 'brother?'_

"Will you  _shut up_ for one second, Thor?"  _Loki! My Loki!_

Raidne heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and she couldn't stop her heart from hammering in her chest. The bedroom door opened, and Loki walked in, looking exhausted and totally disheveled. 

"Loki! Where have you been? I thought..." Raidne couldn't finish. Tears choked her, and she found herself wrapped in his arms. It felt  _so good_ after being separated. 

"I am so so sorry, my love. I didn't think it would take so long for me to find this. I--well, I brought you something." 

Loki handed her a small golden apple, and Raidne looked at it, then at him, complete confusion etched all over her face. 

"You...you were gone for a week searching for...an apple?" 

Loki smiled. "It's not just any apple, my love. This apple will make you like me. It will give you immortality." His eyes grew dark and grave. 

"Raidne, love, when you fell down the stairs, I saw my entire life disappear in a flash. I thought I could protect you from everything... even freak accidents, but I was wrong. That's why I had to find this for you. This will make you as strong as I am; it will give you the long life that I have, and when you become pregnant, our children will inherit it from both of us. That way, there will be no chance of them being mortal." 

Raidne stared at him for a few moments, but she didn't take the apple. Loki couldn't understand her hesitation. He had traveled all over the realms to find it, and she didn't seem to want it.  _Doesn't she want to be with me forever?_

"Take it, love. It works...I promise. I'm so sorry it took so long. I tracked the goddess who guards them across six realms before finally finding her."

"Loki, I--I can't do this." 

"What? Why? Sweetheart, I need you...Please. Do you...I mean...Don't you want to be with me forever?" His face broke Raidne's heart, but she was scared. 

"Loki, of course I do. I want to be with you constantly. Forever. But this past week taught me something. I can't live without you... And what happens if you make me immortal and you decide you don't want this life? Do you remember when you told me that you were afraid that you would hurt me? You said you were afraid that you would grow tired of this life... that you wouldn't be a good husband and father...that domestication might not be for you. I can't live forever without you. I can't take that apple, darling...no matter how much I want to spend forever with you. If you left, I would be here alone, watching all of my mortal friends die while I lived forever. Forever heartbroken over you."

Loki looked at her with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe he had said any of that, but he remembered the conversation in vivid detail. The fact was, he  _had_ said those things, but he had been ignorant to believe any of them. There was absolutely no way he could ever leave her behind. If he were suddenly stricken with wanderlust, she would just have to come along because he wasn't going anywhere without his princess. 

"Oh, Raidne...I am so sorry, my love. I do remember saying those things, and I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe any of them. Darling, I could never leave you. Never. I understand why you're scared, love. I truly do, but I promise I will never grow tired of you. Please, please take this. I need you, my love. I can't wait to make you my wife tomorrow. I missed you so much while I was gone...I--I actually  _cried_ in front of the goddess who gave this to me. I think that's why she finally relented. I love you, my dearest. I can't lose you or I lose myself."

Tentatively, Raidne reached out her hand, and Loki placed the apple in her palm. It made her glow; her skin immediately refreshed, her hair shimmered, and her eyes shown with an otherwordly light.

"Do I have to eat it? Or hold it all the time?"

"No, darling. You just have to keep it around...somewhere near you. It's working already, thank the Norns. Go look at yourself...You're glowing, love. Of course, you always have, but now more than ever."

Raidne walked to the vanity and gasped at her own reflection. "I look ten years younger! Unbelievable! No wonder you're so gorgeous!"

Loki chuckled, "I'm glad you're pleased, my love, but will you please come over here and give me a proper greeting? I haven't kissed my princess in over a week, and I think I may die if I don't do so soon." 

 

To Be Continued...

 


	2. Chapter 2

Raidne ran into Loki's waiting arms, kissing him deeply, passionately. She craved his touch more than anything, even oxygen. She only pulled away when she felt something wet on her cheek. 

"Loki? What's wrong, love?"  

Tears were trailing down his face. He reached up to place both of his big hands on her cheeks. 

"It's just...while I was away, all I kept picturing was you, lying in a heap at the bottom of those stairs. I couldn't stop it from happening. I couldn't do  _anything_ but watch it happen. I felt so helpless, Raidne. You are my lifeline. I can't lose you.  _Ever_. I'm so sorry you thought I had left you...I didn't mean to make you think I would ever do something like that."

"That conversation...it was meaningless darling. I was in a mood; doubting everything about myself, and I said something I should never have said to you. I  _swear_ , my love, I didn't mean any of it. I am yours."

Raidne was in tears by the time Loki finished talking, so he gently wiped her face with his fingertips. 

"I never  _really_ believed you had left...not really. I was just...missing you so much I couldn't bear it. And then Bruce came in saying I could move back to the tower, and I lost it. The thought of being there without you was too much for me to handle."

"But you should know that your brother was actually quite amazing. He stood up for you. He brought me into the dining room alone so we could talk, and told me that he didn't believe you would ever do that. He said..." Raidne paused, not knowing if she should relay Thor's words.

"What did he say, darling? I won't say anything to him. You have my word." 

"He...he said you cared for me more than you cared for anyone... even yourself," Raidne sniffled, knowing that was a huge admission coming from Thor. 

Loki looked awed for a moment, but smiled indulgently at her. "He was right. I do. I love you so much, I would die in your place because I know I could never live without you."

"I am a little surprised that my oaf of a brother actually noticed though..." he smirked. 

 

"We should probably go back downstairs so everyone knows the wedding is still on...I could hear them gossiping through the walls earlier, and I know now why you didn't want them here," Raidne frowned. 

"Who's voices did you hear? Tell me."

"Um...well, I heard Stark talking about how I should never have gotten involved with you in the first place...and Pepper actually told him to shut his big mouth. I think she was afraid I could hear him, which was the case. Then Natasha went on and on about how she didn't understand how anyone could trust you after the incident in New York..." Raidne lowered her head, feeling guilty for telling him about that comment.

"Then Bruce...but he was really concerned. He just said they should all stop talking about it, and try to be supportive when I decided to come back down. He wanted them to convince me to move back to the tower so I wouldn't be here all alone." 

"And Steve just kept saying he would be walking me down the aisle tomorrow. He seemed to know you would be back. He's a good guy, Loki. I know you two didn't really get along, but he really stuck up for you."

Loki's face grew dark, but he didn't say anything. She knew he would, though. And it would probably be vicious. 

_Maybe I should have kept all of that to myself. Meh, maybe not. They deserve whatever they get._

"Come, darling. Let's show them..." Loki swept Raidne into his arms and carried her down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he set her on her feet and kissed her passionately in front of everyone. 

"Thor, Bruce, Pepper, Steve... Thank you for treating my princess with respect while I was away. I appreciate your loyalty more than you know."

He lowered his voice to a menacing growl.

"As for the rest of you...you will apologize to her. She was in a bad way, and your flippant comments only served to make her feel worse. If you must know, I was searching the realms for a way to make her mine for the rest of my long, long life, and I found it. I had no intention of leaving her alone for longer than a day or two, but this was no easy task. The fact that I returned to find my Raidne surrounded by people who are supposed to be friends, only to find out they were talking behind her back makes me want to throw you out of our home. You do not deserve to remain in the presence of my darling princess. She is above you in every possible way. Apologize to her, or face my wrath."

One by one, they apologized to Raidne for gossiping about her relationship with Loki. Every one of them seemed embarrassed by their actions, including Stark, who even commented that Loki was taking good care of her. By the time they were finished, Raidne had forgiven them, and was ready to make the final preparations for the following day. 

 

At 11:45 that night, Loki was still lingering in their bedroom, but Raidne had insisted he sleep in one of the guest rooms. Loki was thoroughly confused by the Midgardian tradition. 

"You're telling me that it is  _bad luck_ for us to see each other after midnight? It's bad luck for me to make love to my almost-wife the night before our wedding?! How can that be?"

Raidne just laughed at him, knowing he was trying to find some way to get her to relent. She hated it too. She didn't want him to sleep in the other room, and she certainly didn't want to wait until she was walking down the aisle to see him again, but it was a  _rule_. 

"Loki...I don't want to do this either, but it's tradition. Besides, we already made love twice tonight...although that wasn't enough for me either. What would you say to a compromise?"

Loki raised an eyebrow at her; "What sort of compromise, my dearest?" 

"Well, we have twelve minutes now...and I'm  _very_ ready for you. Take me. However you wish... and then we obey the rules." 

Loki's mouth curved into a devilish smirk, and he moved toward her like a predator stalking his prey. 

Ten minutes later, Loki had Raidne pinned against the wall, and they were groaning each others' names as they came together. 

Two minutes after that, Loki was in the other room wishing he was wrapped around his princess instead of a pillow that smelled of her. Raidne was doing the exact same thing in their room. 

_It's just one night..._

 

Loki tossed and turned all night. He just couldn't sleep knowing his Raidne was right across the hall and he wasn't allowed to hold her warm soft body against him. He wished he could go to her and have her sing to him...

Soon enough, though, it was morning. The big day. Thor came to Loki's room to prevent him from going to see Raidne before the ceremony. Loki would later learn that Raidne had specifically requested Thor for this particular service. She knew Loki would try to sneak a peek at her dress, either by using his seidr or boldly walking into her room while she dressed. 

Pepper and Natasha helped Raidne into her gown, which was a beautiful gauzy cream colored ball gown with gold corset ties down the back and a long train adorned with gold stars. Raidne had chosen to wear a fancy gold tiara woven with green ivy because she wanted to include both of Loki's colors. She also wore green satin ballet flats, but her dress was so long, they could only be seen when she sat down. 

Natasha lovingly applied Raidne's makeup while Pepper braided and pinned her long hair into a loose, curly updo. When Raidne looked at herself in the mirror, she almost didn't recognize the woman staring back at her. She hugged both women, thanking them for helping her, and they shared a teary moment before heading down to meet Steve, who would escort her down the aisle. 

 

"Nervous about the wedding night, brother?" Thor elbowed Loki in his side as they waited at the end of the pier. 

"Will you shut your big mouth for one _second_?" Loki was dying to see his princess, and he just wanted to wait for her in peace. The day had finally arrived; the day he could call her his wife, his queen. 

"Don't worry...she won't elope with Rogers before the wedding..." 

"I said  _shut up, Thor!_ " Loki held out his hand, silencing his brother with his seidr.  _Ah, that's better._  

Just then, Loki saw her; his beautiful siren. She had never looked more lovely. His heart beat hard in his chest as she looked to him and her face broke into a huge smile. 

 

_Loki...My Loki._

Raidne was thankful for Steve's steady pace at that moment because if he hadn't been there, she would have run headlong down the aisle. Loki was waiting for her, wearing his dress armor complete with his long green cape and helmet. Her heart beat wildly in her chest at the sight of him.

She barely noticed the rows and rows of guests, including all of S.H.I.E.L.D. or the gorgeous decorations. The pier was lined with gold paper lanterns, and the aisle runner was littered with tiny gold stars. But she only had eyes for him. 

When they finally reached the makeshift altar, Steve took her hand and placed it in Loki's after kissing her cheek. Raidne thought she heard Loki growl, but she wasn't sure. The waves were awfully loud...

"I would like to start by saying a few things about Loki and Raidne. Seeing as how this is not the most conventional wedding, and they are not the most conventional couple, I think that should be alright?" Bruce looked to the two of them, and they nodded, surprised. 

"I have never seen two people who loved each other more...I mean, Raidne ran out into a crowd of monsters to save her Loki, and Loki searched all over the realms to find a way to make his Raidne live as long as he will. I challenge you all to find a couple like that elsewhere. I can tell you that they are the only one. They belong together." 

Bruce paused, and the guests clapped; some had tears streaking down their faces. Raidne and Loki stood staring at each other, smiling. 

"Now I would like to invite the bride and groom to say a few words to each other. Loki, would you like to profess your love to Raidne in front of friends and family?" 

Loki looked at Raidne; "Yes, I would. Raidne, my beautiful siren, my princess...you pulled me from the depths of darkness when I couldn't find my way out. When I didn't  _want_ a way out. You saved me. You're my shining light; my sweetest dream come true. At first, I thought you were just one of my illusions...like I had simply conjured you to keep me company. I thought I had created the perfect princess, and I am still amazed that you're real. I love you, Raidne, and I will  _always_ love you." 

Loki's eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, and Raidne was openly crying when Bruce sniffled; "Raidne...would you like to...?" 

She giggled; "Yes, I would. My Loki. I know you don't have the best opinion of yourself, but you are, and always will be my hero. You have shown me kindness when no one else has. I fell in love with you the day that we met...even when I was yelling at you to stop making so much noise."

She had to pause because the guests were laughing. 

"When I sang to you that first night, and you wrapped your arms around me, I wanted to stay there forever. I thought I would be alone for the rest of my life. I was afraid to fall in love; afraid because of what happened to my mother, but you changed all of that. You're everything to me, my darling. I love you so very much. I need you more than air, my love." 

Bruce then turned to Thor; "Do you have the rings?" 

Thor shrugged, pointing to his mouth, then to Loki. 

"Ehehehe... Ah, yes." Loki held his hand out, giving Thor his voice back. Raidne looked confused, but Loki just shook his head at her and winked. 

"Uh, yes. Here they are," Thor's voice squeaked from the spell Loki had used, which made Loki chuckle more. Thor glared at him, but didn't say a word. 

Bruce continued; 

"Loki, do you take Raidne to be your lawfully wedded wife from this day forth for as long as you both shall live?" 

Loki grinned, "I most certainly do." 

Raidne noticed that the simple gold band glowed as he slipped it on her finger, but she didn't have a chance to say anything. 

"Raidne, do you take Loki to be your lawfully wedded husband from this day forth for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." 

Raidne slipped the other ring on Loki's finger, and when it glowed, she felt her ring grow warm on her finger. She looked at Loki questioningly, and he smiled. 

"I now pronouce you husband and wife... king and queen. You may kiss your bride. Don't get carried away, Loki." 

Once again, everyone laughed, but Loki was too busy taking Raidne into his arms to notice. He pressed his lips to hers, sweetly, softly, relishing the fact that she belonged to him and only him. When they broke the kiss, everyone cheered, and Loki bent to whisper in her ear. 

 _I love you, Raidne. I love you with every piece of my soul._  

 

When the guests began filing out to attend the reception, which was being held on the boardwalk, Raidne pulled Loki aside to ask about the rings. 

"Loki, did you do something to these? They...glow. And mine is warm."

Loki smiled, pulling her close. 

"I did. Last night, after we talked I decided to enchant our rings. As long as we are both wearing them, we can use them to locate each other anywhere in the nine realms. This way, you won't ever have to worry about my disappearing... mine is now bound to my finger."

It took her a moment to realize what he had said.

"Wait, what? You mean, it's there..."

"Forever, darling." 

"Oh my god, Loki!" Tears fell down Raidne's cheeks, and she threw her arms around him.

"It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No, sweet girl. It doesn't hurt. It's actually quite comforting. It's part of me now. Just like you." 

 

Later that evening, after all the guests had gone home, Raidne finally convinced Loki to bind hers as well. He knew it wasn't necessary, but she loved the idea of her wedding ring never coming off. After all, he was also a part of her. They were soulmates. 

 


End file.
